Ceramic discharge metal-halide (CDM) lamps, i.e., CDM lamps (also referred to as ceramic metal halide lamps, or ceramic metal halide lamps), are commonly referred to as ceramic metal halide (CMH) lamps. Although the CDM lamps have an excellent performance, as their illumination time elapses, they become increasingly demanding on the voltage needed for starting; consequently, they possibly cannot be started by original starting circuits before reaching a theoretical service life, while the light source per se of the CDM lamp is not damaged yet.
In addition, the prior art has the following situation: when a CDM light source is about 5 m or more distant away from its power supply module, the CDM light source possibly cannot not be illuminated. Because the CDM lamp is relatively demanding on the voltage to start, a common power source or a common starting device, when being distant away from the light source beyond a certain distance, will not illuminate the CDM light source.
In other words, CDM lamps are very demanding on their starting conditions. Existing starting devices for CDM lamps hamper normal use of the CDM lamps.